The invention relates to scrubbing devices and more specifically to a power driven driveway scrubbing apparatus.
Presently when people owning homes having carpeted floors desire the carpets to be cleaned, they either hire private carpet cleaners or rent carpet cleaning machines which they personally use. Often overlooked during this proceedure is the fact that a great deal of the stains found on the carpets have been tracked in from people's shoes that have walked on the oil and grease stained driveway of their own home. As a result, they are merely cleaning the carpet but not removing the source or cause from which the stains come from.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel power driven driveway scrubbing apparatus that can be used to remove greasy film and stains from the surface of the driveway at the same time the carpets in the house are cleaned.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel power driven driveway scrubbing apparatus that is easily operated by either a technican or the home handyman.
It is another of the invention to provide a novel power driven driveway scrubbing apparatus that can be easily transported to the site it is to be used.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel power driven driveway scrubbing apparatus that would require relatively little or no maintenance.